Usagi's Dream
by animeobsession13
Summary: Usagi is surprised when he hears a knock on his office door. He is even more surprised to see that it is Misaki, asking him to go to the bedroom. Could it be that Misaki is finally going to fulfill one of Usagi's fantasties?


Usagi was sitting in his office finishing up his next novel when he heard a knock on the door. "U-Usagi-san…" Misaki said quietly opening the door to the office just slightly.

"Yes, Miskai?" Usagi asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Can you come to the bedroom for a second? There's something I need help with.." Misaki asked as he opened the door just a little more. Usagi nodded and got up from his chair. As Usagi got up Misaki quickly ran from the office to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

'Strange… You think he would just leave the door open,' Usgai thought for a moment but then shrugged off the thought. He approached the door and opened it. Usagi opened the door to show Misaki laying on the bed in a seductive position. His eyes widened, "what are you doing?"

Misaki blushed slightly, "come here."

Usagi got a confused look on his face but then approached the bed. As he walked towards the bed he saw that there was one of his boys love novels sitting beside Misaki. Usgai pointed to the novel, "why is that there?"

Misaki blushed even deeper now. "I was reading it… A-and there is something I want to try," he said in almost a whisper.

Usagi put his hands on his hips. "Is there now?" He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bed. 'Last time Misaki tried something like this is instantly backed out because he got too nervous,' Usagi thought to himself.

Misaki got up off the bed and walked to the front of Usagi. He kneeled down in front of him and ran his hand up Usagi's leg. Usagi got a little shiver as Misaki moved his hand from his knee to his inner thigh and then his crotch. Misaki began to gently rub the lump that was on the front of Usagi's pants.

Usagi let out a soft moan, "ah.. Misaki.." He could already feeling himself harden just from Misaki's touch.

Misaki gave Usagi a sly smile before he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down just to his mid-thigh and sat up on his knees. Misaki then pulled down Usagi's underwear just until his member sprang out. "Already hard…" Misaki breathed out as he took hold of Usagi member and brought it to his mouth.

Usagi set his hands on the bed next to his thighs and looked down at Misaki. "This would be the first time you are doing this to me…" He breathed out a little, now anxious to see what exactly Misaki would do.

Misaki looked up at Usagi and gave him an innocent smile before he licked up the shaft of Usagi's member and flicked his tongue over the tip. Usgai closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Misaki then took the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Usagi took his right hand and put it on the back of Misaki's head, encouraging him to take more of it in. Misaki got the hint and moved his head down until he was deep throating Usagi's member.

"A-ah.. Misaki.." Usagi looked down, "I'm surprised you can take it all in the first time.."

Misaki bobbed his head a little and hummed. Usagi opened his mouth and breathed in heavily. Misaki ran his tongue from the bottom of Usagi's shaft to the top. He then swirled his tongue around the tip and down the entire length. Usagi shivered slightly as he let out another moan.

Misaki repeated the same process a few more times. After a while he took Usagi's member out of his mouth and smiled slightly. Usagi looked down at him and sighed a little, "done already?" Misaki shook his head and wiped his mouth off before he stood up.

"Can you take my clothes off?" Misaki asked he as held his hands above his head. Usagi nodded slightly and grabbed the bottom of Misaki's shirt and pulled it over his head. He then slid off Misakis pants and underwear, leaving him standing there naked.

Misaki blushed a little, showing slight embarrassment. He then shook it off and crawled on Usagi's lap. Usagi looked at Misaki with a questioning look.

Misaki grabbed Usagi's hard member and got on his knees again. He positioned himself just above it before slowly lowering himself onto it. Usgai gasped as he felt himself entering into Misaki.

Misaki let out a soft moan and lowered himself until he was sitting on Usagi's lap. He stopped for a moment and let in a deep breath before he started to move himself back up.

Usgai placed his hands on Misaki's hips and helped him move up. Misaki placed his hands on Usagi's shoulders for balance. Misaki moved himself up and then back down. He started to bounce a little on Usagi's lap. Usagi would thrust his hips up as Misaki moved himself down.

"A-Ah~.. Misaki.." Usgai moaned out as he thrusted his hips up, meeting Misaki.

"U-Usagi-san.." Misaki breathed out.

Misaki started moving himself faster now. At the quickened paced Usagi began to make his movements sharper and harder now. "U-Usagi! I-it feels so good.." Misaki panted out. Usagi nodded his head as he thrusted up even harder now.

Misaki's eyes widened and he maoned out loudly as he felt Usagi hit his sweet spot. Usagi noticed the change in Misaki and did it again.  
Misaki closed his eyes and leaned down so his head was on Usgai's shoulder. "U-Usagi.. I'm.. I'm going to cum.." Misaki said as he could feel himself starting to ooze out. Usagi nodded his head.

"Me too..." He breathed out heavily. Usagi thrusted himself up one last time and released himself inside of Misaki. He leaned his head back, "Misaki!" Usagi called out as he finished completely.

Misaki clenched his teeth and also released himself into Usagi's chest. When they were both done they just sat there and tried to catch their breath. Misaki moved his head away from Usagi's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Usagi-san… I love you…" He said as he leaned in and kissed Usagi's lips.

Usagi's eyes widened and he felt his stomach tighten. He wrapped his arm around Misaki. Usagi pulled Misaki away from him for a second. "I love you too, Misaki." He quickly pulled Misaki back to his lips and smiled into the kiss.

Usagi felt someone touch him and he slowly started to open his eye. "Usagi… Usagi…" Misaki said as he gently shook him awake. Usagi instantly sat up, noticing that he was in his office, his novel not completed yet. Usagi looked over at Misaki and breathed out heavily.

"Baka.. You have been sleeping for about an hour now." Misaki said crossing his arms. Usgai put his hand on his head and leaned on his elbow. He looked down at his pants and instantly noticed that he had gotten and erection from his dream.

Usagi looked up at Misaki and gave him a sly look. He stood up and threw Misaki over his shoulder. "BAKA, PUT ME DOWN!" Misaki shouted as he squirmed in Usagi's arms.

"This is what happens when you are in my dreams." Usagi said as he walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Misaki demanded.

"Oh.. Nothing…" Usagi said as he kicked open the door and shut it behind him.


End file.
